


Video Games

by booksinmysleep



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksinmysleep/pseuds/booksinmysleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris posts a video and we find out how much Darren loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

“Darren?”

“Uh…”

The camera is inches away from a dozed off Darren, lying on their couch. There is drool in the corner of his mouth.

“How much do you love me?”

Darren is breathing steadily, his pliant mouth decorating the pillow under his disheveled curls. Chris gets momentary distracted by the pillow-soft apple of his left cheek.

“Dare? How much do you love me?”

Darren turns on his back, letting out a sigh.

“-‘ry much.”

“But how much?”

“Um?”

“How  _muuuuch_?”

“More than- more than…”

Darren lets out a loud snore.

End of the video.

***

Darren walks into Chris' office.

“You posted this?”

Darren sounds frustrated.

Chris grins.

“Did you sleep well?”

“ _Christopher Paul Colfer._ ”

“What,  _Darren Everett Criss_?”

Chris' smug expression makes Darren want to wipe it off with a kiss.

Darren sighs.

“I love you, you sneaky little bugger. But, for the record, I love sleep more. ”

He slides into Chris' lap and wraps arms around his neck.

"Good. Because then we'd have a problem."

"What?"

"I definitely love sleep more that you."

"Ouch. Well, at least I wasn't an asshole about it."

Darren's fingers slide through Chris' hair at the nape of his neck.

"Fine. I love sleeping  _with_ you?"

"I love fucking with you, too."

Chris slaps Darren's arm.

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://booksinmysleep.tumblr.com/post/98972423284/summary-chris-posts-a-video-and-we-find-out-how)


End file.
